


the last one standing

by rainteslerrrr



Series: rain's attack on titan fics [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, adopted? reader, all platonic i don't condone incest no sir, honestly i want armin to drown me in the sea, i didn't say anything, wait whattt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainteslerrrr/pseuds/rainteslerrrr
Summary: a small angst one-shot i wrote a lil while back. eren jaeger x sister!reader
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader
Series: rain's attack on titan fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917061
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	the last one standing

“Uncle Levi!” you called, hobbling along a little faster. You kept your crutch tucked under your arm, continuing to use it as you tried to reach your uncle.

“Uncle Levi!” you wrapped your arms around your uncle’s neck, jumping and wrapping your good leg around his waist. He reciprocated your affection, awkwardly patting your back as your dad came to chat with him.

You continued to hobble around, eventually spotting your Aunt Hange with the person you assumed to be the Titan. You picked up your pace, more of hopping than actually using your crutch.

“Auntie Hange!” you practically tackled her into a hug, your brace long forgotten. “What are you doing here?” with your face still in her chest, you gestured to the Titan boy. “Dad wanted to see the progress with the Titan soldier, and I wanted to come!” “

You’ll injure your leg if you continue to do that.” you giggled, looking down at your white floor-length dress. You pulled it up a little on the side, revealing your shoe. “I don’t know, Uncle Levi. I think my leg’s pretty fine.”

“We’re getting off-track,” your father’s voice snapped you back into reality. “Y/N, meet humanity’s last hope.” you looked up, and everything froze. Your face drained of color, and you stumbled back.

“E...ren?” you breathed. “No, you shouldn’t be…” images flashed in your brain. That Titan, your mother, Hannes carrying Mikasa and Eren away. “Wait.” Eren gasped, his eyes lighting up in recognition.

“But that Titan…”

“Y/N, you know him?” all other voices besides Eren’s filtered out, all becoming white noise. “Eren, you’re supposed to be dead.” you finally found your words, your voice coming out strong and clear even when you didn’t _feel_ strong and clear.

“I saw that Titan! _You’re_ supposed to be dead!” he realized something, and then his eyes narrowed, his posture becoming rigid. “You just _left_? You survived and you managed to… live it up in the Interior? You just abandoned us?” there was an accusation in his voice, and you didn’t like it one bit.

“No, why would I abandon our family?”

“But you left. You left Mikasa and I so you could live a rich life without struggle. Do you even care?” something in you broke. Whether it was your heart or your last bits of sanity, you couldn’t tell.

Memories flashed behind your eyes. The crashing buildings, the Titan that ate your mother, the Titan that tried to eat you, friends and loved ones all falling to the same fate. “Eren, it’s not like that…”

“Did you try to find us?” you looked to the side, refusing to let him see your tears. “You’re supposed to be dead. I was in no condition to go searching for dead people.”

“Oh, really? Tell me, what _really_ happened?” you lifted up your dress in a fit of anger, showing him the leg that Titan had bitten. The skin on your leg looked black, almost decayed, but you knew it wasn’t. On your shin, there were indents, marking where that Titan had bitten into you.

“I couldn’t walk until last year. And even if I did go looking for you, where would I search? I knew you had dreams of becoming a soldier, Eren, but I assumed that Mikasa or Armin would talk you out of it. I just didn’t realize that you would become your very enemy, big brother.” you calmed down, your voice dropping to an almost whisper.

“I-”

“ _You’re_ the little sister that brat keeps screaming about at night?” you nodded at your uncle’s question. “Y/N Smith, at your service.”

“You even got rid of our last name?” Eren’s voice cracked. “I was adopted. Not only that, but my legal records are in Shiganshina, so there’s nothing I could really do.”

“What do we do?” Aunt Hange whispered to Uncle Levi.

“But-”

“There’s no real buts here, big brother. We’re both alive, I think that’s all that needs to be said.” he didn’t respond, and you took the time to look him over. “You’ve changed, Eren. You look older, less like you did back then.”

“And you look like a spoiled rich girl.” you let out a little snort, playing with the neckline of your dress. “I’ve been spoiled, that much is true. I’ve had a nice life since that day. How is Mikasa? I’d imagine she’s an amazing soldier, just like I’ve heard.” you smiled softly, imagining your adoptive sister.

“What’s it to you?” “

Eren, I still care. I’m still your little sister. Nothing’s changed except the date and setting.” your father had put his hand on your shoulder, but you brushed it off, wanting to reconnect with your brother on your own.

“Except for the fact that you left us for the Interior. I heard the rumors.” “

What rumors? What are you talking about?” “

That the commander’s daughter was a cripple.” you covered your mouth in shock. “Eren, I-”

“I just didn’t think that it would be true.”

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this ooc piece of shit please and thank you. oh and: feel free to imagine y/n as eren's adoptive sister. i tried to make their connect as ambiguous as possible to avoid that


End file.
